


The Golden Winged Postman

by ZombieQueenCake



Category: Klaus (2019), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Belly Kink, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Crossdressing, Romance, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieQueenCake/pseuds/ZombieQueenCake
Summary: Guardian AUYears after Klaus vanished from Jesper, leaving him heartbroken. He has continued to deliver mail and give letters to the children. Sadly Jesper dies 8 years after Klaus disappears from doing a delivery during a harsh storm. Thinking he has died he is brought back hundreds of years later to become a guardian. His purpose is to bring Peace and Empathy to children and people. After finding all this out he of course panics. He begins to befriend the other guardians and understand his meaning into becoming a guardian. Him and Klaus end up being together again. But he has to deal with someone the guardians are quite familiar with. And let's just say he's found an interest in this new guardian making Klaus very unhappy as Pitch seeks revenge against the guardians.
Relationships: Jesper Johanssen/Klaus
Comments: 9
Kudos: 200





	1. Chapter 1

Jesper was once again, like everyday and every year at the post office. Checking through mail and making sure the put in the right spot. As always children came in early to give their letter to Klaus since it was the beginning of December.   
"Mr. Postman can you give me and my sister's letter to Klaus please?" A little ginger boy asked with a big joyful smile. He was there with his little sister who had long curly dark hair hiding behind him. She was quite shy as he could tell.  
"Why of course, I'll make sure Mr. Klaus gets your twos letters safe and sound. And don't you two worry I'll keep a good word for you." He said kneeling down to the two little children who smiled, this was his favorite part of his job seeing their faces light up with hope and hearing them scream with joy as they get they're gifts and play with one another.  
"Thank you Mr. Postman, I'm really happy that Klaus will receive our letters. After all I know you can talk to him. Everyone says your Mrs. Klaus!" The little girl said as she squealed with joy leaving the post office with her brother.  
"I still can't get over that after all these years I'm still called Mrs. Klaus." He sighed as he continued taking letter after letter until there was no one left. He sighed as he looked outside not realizing how fast time went by. He closed his door, locking it as he headed towards his living room.   
He started taking off his postal uniform. Hanging up his coat and hat on the wall as he took some wood placing it into the fireplace and lit it with a match. He looked down at the fire sighing loudly.  
"Mrs. Klaus... haha... Klaus loved hearing that one all the time." Tears began to fall as he sat there holding himself. He missed him, he missed him more than anything and anyone. It's been eight years since he left without a trace, without a word, without a note or letter, without an explanation or reason but, what really killed is that he didn't even say a goodbye. Jesper remembers looking everywhere for him, asking every person he came in contact with and every stranger.   
"Klaus, I wish you were here. I miss how Christmas was with you it's so much different without you here, I miss your laugh, I miss your embrace, I miss your loving touch, I miss you Klause. Why would you leave me Klaus? Why?" Jesper sobbed as he continued to hug himself.   
"I thought you loved me..."   
After that he had cried himself to sleep on the couch.

The next day he woke up to knocking on his door. Most be the children here to get their letters sent to Klaus. As he put his coat and hat on, he ran towards the front door in a hurry.  
"Sorry children, that I'm late must have accidentally slept in with you kno..." As he opened the door he couldn't finish his sentence after realizing there were no children only his father.   
"Well hello father, how are you? You dropped by unexpectedly. I'll make us some tea." He hurried into the kitchen to prepare the tea. His father followed him and sat down at the table watching his son closely.   
"So why have you dropped by father? Is there a reason or are you just here to chat with your favorite son." He smiled as he passed his father a cup of tea. His father still had a stern and emotionless face as he took a sip.  
"Its something important that I wanted to discussed." Jesper looked at him with a worried smile.   
"Hope it is nothing bad father." He anxiously chuckled as he sipped on his own tea in distress.  
"You need to come back home son." Jesper spit out his tea in surprise. He couldn't believe what his father had told him.  
"What wait what... no no no I'm staying here... Why would I go back home, I mean I am home." He said frantically.   
"No it's not your killing yourself out here and living in the past. Your slaving yourself away recieving thousands of letters for Klaus everyday and for what to continue until you drop dead!" His father explained to him in a strict tone.  
"It's for the children and the people, it brings them joy and hope. I happen to love what I do and chose to do it every second of my life. And don't you dare bring Klaus into this father!" Jesper yelled back at his father now filled with so much emotion.  
"Klaus abandoned you eight years ago and you still pretend that bringing letters to his empty abandoned home would bring him back but, it won't! You need to grow up and forget him! He is either somewhere else far away from here or maybe he has just gave up on the toy making and never told you or maybe he's dead somewhere rotting away! Atleast I care enough to tell you this because I don't want you working yourself to death for a man whose been gone for eight years!" His father told him loudly and filled with rage. Jesper began to cry away, he could hold back the stream of tears falling from his dark brown eyes. He stood there with his face looking down at ground as he wrapped his arms around himself in a tight hold.   
"I'm sorry son, I shouldn't have gone that far."  
"Get out..." Jesper says in a low tone.  
"Son I-" Before he could finished Jesper looked at him with tearful eyes.  
"Get Out! Get out right now!?! You don't know him like I do!" Jesper screamed as he pointed towards the door. His father sighed and walked himself out closing the door as Jesper fell to the floor crying.

Three days later he decided that he had to deliver the letters to Klaus's house luke always. He got his fury coat on and bag as he headed towards his door. When he opened it, Alva was right in front of him.   
"Alva what are you doing here?" He asked.  
"Jesper I know during this time you deliver those letters to Klaus but you should hold back on the delivery after all there is a horrific snow storm coming and it looks fucking bad Jesper. I dont think you should go, it's too dangerous." She explained. Her face was filled with concern as she saw him just laugh.  
"Very funny, I think I can handle a snow storm I've done it before nothing to worry about." He explained as he got onto his carriage, preparing to leave in a few moments.   
"Jesper, I'm worried about you. Everyone is worried. Margu is worried. The town's people are worried. Hell even Morgen is concerned about you going out during this storm!"  
Jesper just laughed it off as he started moving down the pathway slowly.  
"I'll be fine I promise. Watch I'll be back before tomorrow morning and then we'll see who is right." He said smiling as Alva just sighed giving up on convincing him.  
"Be safe Jesper."

As Jesper went deeper into the woods the storm became more harshly. He couldn't see the pathway or anything. As he continued to move straight he swore that he saw Klaus's home as he made his carriage speed towards it it turned out to be a tree. He sighed in disappointment as he tried to get his carriage heading back to try and find the pathway.   
"Dear god! I'm lost I'll go the other way, maybe then I can get there sooner. Yeah, yeah but wait where am I? Shit!" He cursed himself until he realized he had his bag with him.   
"I almost forgot I have a map, I'll just try and find my way there." He said pulling the map out as he looked through it closely. He saw a short cut there and decided to take the chance.   
"Onward my furry friend! I have found a short cut." He loudly said to himself as they started heading towards the short cut. He had the map close in his hand as he headed towards there. Until he came between two paths.  
"Uh oh..."  
As he opened the map to try and find which path is correct the strong winds stole the map from his hands as it blew away forever gone.  
"Well shit..."  
He looked at both pathways not able to decide.  
"Fuck it!" He cursed he closed his eyes pointing back and forth on the paths. When he open his eyes it was the left path.  
"Well left path it is."  
As he led his carriage towards the left path the storm became too strong his horse and carriage couldn't move. Soon he heard a noise coming from up the hills. As he looked up he saw rocks falling from the hill. He grabbed his bag running out of the carriage as the rocks fell upon the carriage, his horse now free ran away into the forest. Jesper was now left in the middle of the woods with no where of knowledge of how to get back to the town or where the cabin was. He picked up his bag carrying it as he walked through the forest practically freezing to death. He continued to move forward after all the was the only direction he knew at this point. As he continued moving forward he began to grow weaker and colder with each step. The backage he carried soon felt heavier on his body as he soon collapsed onto the ground. His body so weak and given out he just laid there looking at his surroundings. He grew more tired each second he laid there. Soon his eyes started to close slowly and he knew he couldn't fight it. He felt upset that he wouldn't be successful in delivering those letters but deep down he was happy. Jesper did feel bad knowing that once Alva, Morgen, Margu and the children would be downhearted and destroyed by his death. He knew his father would fall into despair along with his family members. But a spark of light he felt in him and spark of hope. He now knew deep in his heart that he would be with Klaus. Jesper smiled as he laid there in the forest knowing he had hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Story now follows North (Klaus)

As Klaus was walking around making sure the yetis were doing they're work correctly he made sure to check every toy. When he saw the progress of today was all done correctly and done on schedule, he yelled out to everyone that the day was over and that they could stop working and start again tomorrow.  
"I want to make sure these toys are in good shape for these kids and done right on time. Got it!" He yelled out in a joyful tone.   
As all the yetis and elves left he huffed in exhaustion as he headed to his office. When he got in he saw the elves messing around as usual and they stopped when they saw him.  
"Shifts over, go home. I need to check over on some blue prints." As he said that the elves all scattered out, running out playfully as they slam the door shut. He then sighed and dropped down into his chair as he looked around making sure the coast was clear. North then opened the top right drawer in his desk. Pulling out a box covered in carvings that were drawn by a young child named Margu. The carving drawings had childish drawn pictures of a reindeer and sled it also had shapes carved all over the box. On the center of the box was a lock that was gold plated, it still shined after all these years. When he got his key from his pocket he opened it. This is where it was the most magical. When he opened it there was a picture of himself and Jesper wearing the clothes that the Saami people. He remembers when Jesper was wearing his the tunic was too long that it looked like a dress and everyone thought he was Mrs. Klaus, oh how it made him smile everytime. Oh how he missed him, how he missed his beloved Jesper.   
"I wish I could see you again." He whispered to himself as he gently touched the picture imagining him caressing his face. North wishes at times that he wasn't chosen so that he could spend the rest of his life with him.   
"Maybe one day we will meet again." He said falling asleep in his chair. Until an alarm went off stopping him from sleeping.  
"What is it now!" He yelled as a yeti rushed in. As he went out the yeti pointed towards the nerve center of the workshop. As he rushed down there, all he could think about was what had happened or if something important was happening. When he entered he saw the other guardians enter in as well.   
"What is so important now!" Bunny said stomping his feet.  
"I don't know, the yetis told me it was important so I came out here and I see they managed to summon you all here too."  
"Well whatever the deal let's just figure it out okay." Jack said standing there looking at the moon.  
"Must be manny, the man of the moon. What is manny?" North asked looking at the moon.  
"Oh I hope it's good nothing bad, crossing my fingers!" The tooth fairy spoke as she stood still in the air crossing her fingers.  
"A new guardian... Who is it?" They all shouted except for Jack who seemed to not care at all.

Following Jesper  
Jesper woke up hearing a voice calling out for him.  
"Jesper follow the letters." It whispers in his ear, he spins around to see who it is to find no one there. He still feels weak and he is hardly awake and aware. As he takes a step forward he notices that he stepped on a letter. He moved his foot back watching it go up in the air spinning around with the wind. Soon more envelopes came out in thin air, it was amazing and magical. He soon follows the envelopes in curiosity on where they are going. The more he followed the more envelopes there were and he soon ran after them. As he continued he stopped in front of a large building.   
"What is this place?" He asked himself, hoping the voice would answer.  
"Your destiny... open the gate and you will find what you need." The voice spoke and Jesper obeyed slowly opening the gate. As he opened the gate he froze seeing a bunch of tall, large hairy creatures staring at him. He froze in terror as they started walking towards him and he saw they're faces which was clearly not friendly. Jesper ran as fast as he could along with the large amount of envelops that followed him. He tried to curve around the creatures soon being surrounded. He was standing on a long plank of wood on top of a few small barrels. One of the yeti's jumped landing on the other side of the plank launching him into the air. He closed his eyes realizing that he was somehow flying and saw the envelopes around him as he started heading towards an opening in the building. He soon fell hard onto the floor as the letters and envelopes covered his body.   
"Owww I am in so much pain." Jesper said with his face on the ground.  
"Who are you and what are you doing here!" Said a tall dark bunny which took Jesper by surprise.  
"Your a talking bunny, am I hallucinating or have I really gone off the rails?" Jesper panics scrabbling all over the floor as he throws himself against the control panel in front of a large globe.   
"Wow so you must be the new guardian. Didn't think the manny would actually 'bring' the guardian here." Jack jokingly said watching Jesper breathe heavily as he looked around looking like he was gonna die of a heart attack. He couldn't believe he at what he was looking at. A talking bunny, a short man made of sparkling dusk, a fairy bird like woman, a white haired boy with a staff and wait no it couldn't be Jesper thought. Klaus.  
"Klaus? Is that really you?" He asked soon falling to his knees from exhaustion. The man then looked closely at Jesper. His eyes full of from shock.  
"Jesper?" North said as he quickly stood in front of the smaller man.  
"Klaus, it really is you! I thought you were gone it's been like 8 years since you last left." He said forcing himself to stand as he threw his arms around the big man.   
"I'm so happy to see you, after all I'm having a pretty rough day." He said rubbing his face as he looked up at Klaus.  
"Its so good to see you my beloved and it seems as if your appearance has changed." Klaus says with a chuckle.  
"Change what do you mean change of course I look older don't I. I mean it's been eight years since you left so of course I look different." He looked confused at what he meant by that.  
"No you actually look younger just like when I first met you, and you um how do I say this without making you panic um..." Klaus loses words to say so he calls for his elves to bring a mirror. When the elves come back with a human sized mirror. Jesper looks even more confused. As he then looks in the mirror he realizes that he looks around 20 again, now touching his face shockingly. Then he looks seeing that his outfit has changed. It is still the same color only lighter with golden trim and bottons. The gloves and the boots and black with gold trim. He also notices that his jacket id longer on the back than in the front. His hat somewhat the same has small wings on each side and around the edges are gold. But finally what makes him lose it is when he turns his back to the mirror realizing that he now has wings. They were dirty blonde just like his hair and were puffy.   
"I HAVE WINGS!?! What happened? What is going on?!?" He shouted as he trembled onto the floor panicking. Klaus then giggles and grabs him by the side of his arms lifting him up like he weights nothing.   
"Relax my dear everything will be fine." Klaus reassured him.  
"How is it okay Klaus? I have WINGS! I'm literally in a room with a talking rabbit, a fairy, a man made of shiny sand, a boy with white hair, right after I had heard a voice to come here to then get almost killed by fucking   
Hair beast!" He screamed so loudly they all just started at him.  
"Well um let's just get you some milk and cookies and get you nice and warmed up. How would that feel?"   
"That-that would actually be really nice." He said sliding against the side of the control panel. He calls for his yeti to come and bring them refreshments and cookies. As Jesper lays there Klaus removes his big red coat and wraps it around Jesper with a smile. Jesper looks at him and smiles realizing Klaus has changed too.  
"Klaus are those tattoos? When did you get these? I don't believe it? Never thought of you as the tattoo kinda guy."   
"Klaus? Why are you calling him Klaus and wait do you two know eachother." Jack asked as he watches them. Jesper and Klaus then start chuckling.  
"Klaus is his name. And yes I do know him we go very far back. We're very close." He said smiling to the man.  
"Let's just say Jesper is also know by many for another name." Klaus snikered.  
"What do you mean another name?" Bunny asked staring down at the smaller man.  
"Yeah wait is he also tied to a holiday that we don't know?" The tooth fairy asked now hovering over him to study him. The sandman stood there watching as a light of dust shaped itself into a question mark.  
"Haha he was onced known as Mrs. Klaus. Funny isn't it." He laughed loudly as every stared in shocking except for Jesper who smirked shaking his head watching this all go down.  
"Wait I thought Mrs. Klaus or Mrs. Claus was like fake or just a woman I didn't think it was a man. I confused here." Bunny said in pure shock. Jack just giggled rolling his eyes at Bunny's reaction.   
"Actually we are quite close if it weren't for Jesper I wouldn't be who I am today! Most of the Christmas traditions came from him in pure honesty." He said as he saw the yeti enter with a tray of milk and cookies. He took the tray and brought it to Jesper watching him pick up a cookie and glass of milk in awe.  
"I'm going to be honest, I think I need to lie done or something I'm feeling really light headed." Jesper said as he began to stand up in front of Klaus.   
"Sure I'll take you to the bedroom so you can rest." He said with a smile as he picked up Jesper bridal style carrying him away. Jasper's face lit up pure red as he was now back in the arms of Klaus. He couldn't lie Klaus still looked hot to him and he looked hotter now with the tattoos.   
"Well I like him." Jack said with a smirk watching them leave. He watched Bunny and Sandman in pure shock and filled with awe at finding this out. The tooth fairy was actually squealing with joy admiting that they were adorable and that he seemed interesting. 

Back to Klaus and Jesper  
Klaus took Jesper to his bedroom, and laid him gently and the bed. He blushed seeing jesper wrapped in his coat with a face pure red and seeing his beautiful eyes stare up at him.  
"Its been so long..." Klaus stated as he stood in front of Jesper watching him closely taking in on how Jesper's body has changed. He couldn't lie he still looked beautiful and he looked even more stunning with his wings.  
"Klaus could you stay with me for a bit... I-I missed you so much and I need to touch you and be held by you." Jesper said as he looked into his eyes softly with a sparkle that he couldn't refused.  
"Alright, I'll stay. To be honest I was planning on heading to sleep anyway you know long busy day."  
Jesper smiled but soon his smile changed into pure red as he saw Klause taking of his shirt exposing his chest. Jesper's face was pure red with embarrassment and lust. It had been so long since the two have been this close. Jesper watches Klaus soon drop onto the bed sitting down as he started taking his boots off. Jesper soon puts his arms around him rubbing his arms around his chest. His hands caressing Klaus's chest as he leans his chest against his back. Klaus soon turns around facing him on the bed with the biggest, dirtiest grin he knows. Soon pulling Jesper into his lap so fast he couldn't comprehend what was happening. Jesper leaned into Klaus kissing him with so much passion. Klaus soon joined now uses his hand to touch the back of Jesper's throat to make the kiss deeper. Both were in a very passionate and meaningful kiss. It felt like heaven, like the greatest gift he had ever received. Klaus soon pulled away looking at a now panting Jesper.  
"I've missed this. God your so perfect and beautiful. My little dove." He soon started taking Jesper's coat off as the continued into the passionate make out. As it continued Jesper's wings sprung open from the pleasure unable to control it.   
"I'm so sorry! I don't know how to use these things or how they work." Jesper tried to explan with a face full of embarrassment but no matter how he tried to explain Klaus just laughed.  
"Don't worry my beloved. Nothing bothers me about you." Klaus told him in a gently voice as he carassed his wings, playing with the feathers.   
"I love you Klaus."  
"I love you too Jesper."  
Both smiled at each other as Klaus picked up Jesper again laying him in the bed as he covered him in sheets and blankets.  
"Oh my god! These are silk sheets. Oh how I've missed these." He said smiling up at him as he recieved a peck on the lips along with a chuckle. Turning the lights off and laying next to him. Jesper of course cuddled right up to him and Klaus held him in his embrace.  
"I hope this isn't a dream. I want this to be real." Jesper said in a sad tone with a tear streaming down his face. Klaus wipes it away and smiles at him.  
"It is real Jesper."


	3. Chapter 3

As Jesper and Klaus slept through the night after all that just happened. Klaus woke up to the sound of knocking coming from his door. He rose up slowly seeing that Jesper was still fast asleep. It brought him back to a feeling of love which he thought he never experience again. He smiled seeing Jesper so at peace that he didn't want to wake him up from his slumber. After all he has been through he needs some rest for once. He soon broke out of his thought as the knocking got louder, he let out a huff as he put back on his shirt and coat then putting on his boots. He looked back seeing Jesper still asleep unaware of the knocking, he couldn't help but chuckle softly to himself. Klaus pulled the covers over Jesper's body to keep him warm and kissed him gentle on the top of his head. He soon ran down to the door seeing two of his yeti workers and the rest of the guardians.   
"So um... how is he? Is he alright now? Not gonna freak out or panic anymore?" Jack asked as he sat down on his couch putting his feet on the coffee table. The others followed in after standing there in the room.  
"So wait, wait. Your telling me the blonde winged short guy is like... so you two are together? I'm confused?" Bunny confusingly asked as he is lost of understanding the whole situation.  
"I think he is so cute besides the whole freaking out but he'll over come that." Tooth said gleefully as Sandy nodded in agreement.  
"Well um... let me explain everything to him when he wakes up and then I'll explain to you all about me and him okay." Santa told them as the guardians watched him go upstairs towards his bedroom.  
"Oh this might not go well..." He told himself as he entered the room. He walked towards him and shook him gentle.  
"Hey wake up my dear... You need to get up okay." He said to him as he watched his eyes slowly opened like fluttering butterfly wings. He rubbed his eyes as he smiled at the bigger man.  
"Good morning, big guy. How is it going?" He said yawning as he stretched his arm looking at Klaus with his half awake eyes.  
"You need to get dressed my dear. I will explain everything to you when you finish. Down in the livingroom okay." Klaus explained in the most calming and easy way so that Jesper would be more relaxed. He hoped Jesper would take everything well but knowing Jesper he didn't know what to expect.  
"Okay, I'll get dressed and come downstairs." He replied still in a worn out tone. As he finished getting dressed, he walked out of the bedroom with Klaus as they headed down stairs slowly. As they finally reached the living room everyone stared at the two in awe. Jesper also stared at them in the same way as Klaus brought him to a chair and sat him down on it.  
"There is alot of explaining to all of this, Jesper." Klaus assured him.  
"Okay, just tell me the basics and please get to the point. In pure honesty I have no idea of who these people are? Where I am? Why I have wings?" Jesper said calmly and confused as he saw everyone in the room staring at him. He looked at Klaus hoping that he would explain.  
"Well I'll start... We got called upon by Manny we call him. He is the man of the moon and we all went to see what he wanted us to know. He told us there is a new guardian being you and that something will happen. We never got to figure out what the something was due to you crashlanding in there so yeah..." Klaus explained in the most simple way that he could think of that wouldn't freak out or confuse Jesper.  
"Wait, wait guardian? What do you mean guardian? What even is a guardian?" Jesper asked Klaus now even more concerned. Everyone looked at each other except for Jack who was mildly entertained by this whole ordeal.  
"Well you see a guardian is someone who Manny chooses to protect the dreams of children and bring joy to the world. Like me for example I bring wonder to children." He explained.  
"I hold the memories most dear to children from they're teeth. Oh I'm Tooth by the way." Tooth said hoovering over him showing him the little baby teeth in her hand.  
"I'm Bunny and I bring hope to children." Bunny then cut in as Sandy was next to him.  
"That is Sandy and he brings dreams to children. Also he doesn't talk so you won't get much out of him." Klaus explained.  
"I'm Jack one the newest guardians as well become one a year ago, and I basically am the one of fun." Jack said as he stood along with the rest of the guardians. Jesper couldn't believe everything he just heard.  
"I'm still somewhat shocked but um why would the 'man of the moon' pick me. I mean what do I bring?" Jesper now understanding who the guardians were but still lost at why he was chosen. Jesper couldn't figure it out what does he bring to children.   
"I know what you bring to people Jesper. I've known since the beginning. You bring peace and empathy to people." Klaus bent down on one knee face to face with Jesper sitting in the armchair as they looked at eachother.  
"I bring peace and empathy?" Jesper asked looking into Klaus's eyes.  
"Oh course you do. Don't you remember Smeerensburg?"  
"Smeerensburg? What's Smeerensburg and what happened there?" Jack asked now curious.  
"Well Smeerensburg when I first got there was horrible. Everyone hated one another. The children didn't go to school. They had a battle bell which basically lead to the entire town basically almost killing each other. Still couldn't believe Morgen convinced me to pull it. Well I made a deal with my father beforehand that if I delivered atleast 6000 letters that I would be given back my inheritance and go back to living a lavish life. Of course I was desperate to get out but no one had mail or anything. Next thing I know I had no places left to look until I saw a small cabin area on the map away from the town and figured if I had gone maybe I could deliver atleast one letter. When I went there I entered one of the buildings and saw so many toys. I saw Klaus with an axe and let's just say I ran out thinking he was going to chop me into pieces. My god I got fast enough." He explained as everyone now stared at Klaus in shock.  
"What? I wasn't going to kill him, I didn't mean to scare him really." He tried to explain as the guardians just shook they're heads.  
"I can see why he ran makes since to me." Jack jokingly said.  
"Jack!" Klaus said sternly giving Jack the death stare.  
"Quit it Klaus and let me continue my story! Leave the boy alone now got it." Jesper told Klaus as he huffed dropping his body onto the couch in a bit of anger with his arms crossed.  
"Now as I was saying, I ran back to the post office grabbing my things and heading to leave for good. Until he stopped me and got into my carriage. Not gonna lie I thought he was going to kill me. He showed me the picture that was drawn by a little boy who I tried to get to mail the letter back to him. So I took Klaus to the boy's house and he gave me a box to give him I literally thought it was a severed head and tried to put it in the mailbox of course it didnt fit. Then he wanted me to deliver it into the house and I didn't want to cause of the traps and crazy dogs and the guy there didn't like me. So Klaus bent the metal fence putting in the yard and bending the metal back. He then had the nerve to launch me into the air into there chimney to drop off the gift. Then I had to run out the front and almost got SHOT atleast he grabbed me before anything got worse. The little boy was happy and next thing I knew the next day children lined up to write a letter to Klaus for toys. Of course I agreed and went to Klaus again. And he said he would at night so I came back later that night with the carriage and we got the gifts which I delivered and went through every chimney. I didn't give a gift to one child instead I gave him coal.The little squirt had it coming after how mean he treated me and everyone. He got mad and I told all the kids the Klaus had a naughty list and he would know every dirty deed and trick you do. After that the children started to behave better and do better things. They finally went to school, and played together. Even the townsfolk started to get along everything had changed for the better except for a few people. They didn't like what me and Klaus were doing and plotted to stop us. Of course both intervened at the wrong time and made our sleigh fly through the air to only fall and break. The next day children said Klaus had a flying sleigh and when I told Klaus I finally got to hear his laugh. Oh my god it was hilarious, I even tried to make him laugh more. After all that we managed to agree that Christmas was the big day we would deliver brand new toys to the children lucky we got the help form the Saami people after me and Klaus made Margu a sleigh. The folks who hated us ended up finding out about my deal with my father and wrote more letters to make sure I would leave. In pure honesty I didnt want to leave I loved the life that I had there but everyone thought I just wanted to get out and live the rich lifestyle again. I didn't leave though, I stayed to save the gifts turned out they were fake to get them to leave but we successfully delivered gifts to children during Christmas. I really missed it." Jesper finished and everyone looked shocked at knowing all of this, to think that Jesper made a whole town of people start to become peaceful and empathic for one another was amazing.   
"So wait you actually delivered the gifts at first not North? Oh my god this is gold." Bunny laughed loudly as he couldn't hold it back. Klaus just gave him a dirty look as he sat there.  
"Well after 12 years of doing it, it was easy until Klaus disappeared out of no where." Jesper said now in a sadden tone as he looked down at the floor.  
"I'm sorry I didn't say or tell you my dear. I thought my time was up but Manny had different plans for me." Klaus said in reassurance as he looked at Jesper now upset.  
"Yep happened to all of us we got called upon and just became who we are." Bunny said trying to change the mood.  
"Well apart from that let's change the subject so you and North are together. Also is it true tour Mrs. Klaus?" Jack asked now wanting the gloomy mood to go away. Jesper looked back up quickly as his face was red from blushing. He was now sheepish about this question and knowing the answer.  
"Well yes me and Klaus are together. We have been for years and well we have our fair share. And yes I'm called Mrs. Klaus because when the Saami's made us new clothes to wear mine looked like a dress even though it was a long tunic. Everyone at first thought I was a woman when actually I was the postman when everyone found that off you couldn't believe all the stories I heard about it. So yeah me and Klaus are together to answer your question." Jesper now said in a light hearted tone as he looked at Klaus with a smile on his face. Klaus smiled back with a blush on his face.  
"Well didn't know you had a weak spot for twinks Klausy." Bunny teased him as Jesper looked confused about the meaning of that. Klaus was full on red with both embarrassment and rage.  
"Now dont say that! Don't you mock me like that you wouldn't like you tailed little shit." Klaus replied back in an angered tone. Jesper stood up right in front of Klaus, stopping him.  
"Now you calm down big guy, and sit down. I don't want any fighting. I mean what is so bad about what he said? I mean I don't know what a 'twink' is but still you need to calm down."  
Everyone just started laughing as they watched Klaus sit back down with a huff of defeat and just looked away.  
"Well were all gonna you two alone for a bit. So see you love birds later. Bye Klausy." Jack jokingly said as the others followed.  
"That was interesting." Tooth said as Sandy nodding in agreement as they headed away from his place.   
"Got to say that Jesper really knows how to make North do what he wants, little guy is pretty good." Bunny snickered.  
"I like this Jesper. Think he's my favorite one of them all." He said as they laft.  
As Jesper and Klaus were now alone they looked at each other. Jesper couldn't lie that it was actually pretty nice having people to talk to. He decided to move from his seat and shit next to Klaus.  
"Well that was nice."  
"You didn't have to embarrass me like that you know." Klaus said in a stubbornly.  
"You embarrassed yourself Klaus. To be honest I kind of liked seeing you like that... all tempered over it~" Jesper purred into his ear making Klaus face deepen in red. He looked at Jesper seeing him move closer and closer towards him until he was on his lap.   
"Now that we are all alone maybe I could make it up for you~" Jesper's voice was so hot in that moment Klaus couldn't control himself he started pulling at Jesper's clothes taking the off as he looked at him with hungry eyes.   
"Klaus slow down you almost ripped my clothes off... Let me atleast take off my boxers for you before you tear them apart." Jeaper then took his remaining clothes off along with his boxers just sitting there on his lap naked. Klaus stared at him with large eyes moving his fingers to his wings. Jesper moaned at the touch, they were so sensitive that he could feel pleasure all over. Klaus didn't waste any time as he tugged his own pants down exposing himself to Jesper.  
"I haven't done this in so long Klaus, it's so big..." Jesper was amazed at how hard he already made Klaus. And he couldn't lie that he was about to lose it.  
"I'm going to fuck you so hard Jesper that you won't stand straight for a week." He said into his lovers ear as he picked Jeaper up and slowly began to move him down his shaft slowly. Jesper put his hands on his mouth to hold back his moans, he was too afraid that someone would hear. Jesper was now taking it all and it was huge. Klaus grinned seeing that the outline of his cock was visible, showing his stomach bulge. He soon moved Jesper's hands away from his mouth as he began to thrust slow but harsh.   
"I want to hear you love. Now tell me if it's too much."   
Jesper moaned loudly as he wrapped his arms around Klaus's neck as Klaus started moving inside him.   
"More..." Jesper moaned as Klaus started moving faster with his thurst. He loved hearing Jesper moan loudly as he was lost for words by having his cock in him. God how he was still tight after all the times they have fucked. He couldn't lie he was surprised that how much Jesper could take and how well he took it. Seeing Jesper filled with pleasure he continued thursting each rougher and harder than the last.   
"Oh god... so much... so good" Jesper moaned loudly as he was being bounced on Klaus's cock like he weighed nothing at all. Jesper was losing it from all the pleasure he could feel himself building up into climax.   
"Oh GOD Klaus! I'm so close! I'm gonna cum!" He yelled as he could feel the built up.  
"Me too, let's do it together Jesper." Klaus moaned as he grabbed Jesper my his hips slamming him down roughly as they both moaning so loud that it echoed. When Jesper came his wings sprung out so fast that some of his feathers flew around the room. He could feel Klaus's cum inside him and he felt so full. Klaus huffed from exhaustion and soon pulled out of Jesper as Jesper's body leaned against his cock. Jesper's hole was dripping with cum as he rested his face against Klaus's chest hearing his heart beat.  
"I love you Jesper." Klaus said as he petted Jesper's hair looking down at him. Jesper then looked up facing him.  
"I love you too." He kissed him a warm soft kiss was what brought them into embrace as the laid there on the couch watching the fire in the fireplace.   
"Tomorrow let me show you around. We'll make it a date." Jesper smiled at Klaus's words giggling like a child.  
"I'd love that very much."  
"I mean after all Mrs. Klaus should atleast know about the north pole." He laughed as Jesper looked up at him in embarrassment.  
"You are never going to let that go are you?"  
"Nope! Never."


	4. Chapter 4

Jesper was the first to awaken as he laid on top of Klaus's chest, he smiled seeing Klaus in such a peaceful slumber. He couldn't help but be impressed at how such a large, strong and well built man could be such a softy. The one thing he had to say that really made his eyes light up was seeing the man's tattoos on his forearms. To be honest Jesper never thought of Klaus as the kinda man to get or even have tattoos, his eyes goggled on them as he took in every detail of them as he could. Seeing the words naughty on one arm with and nice on the other. The amount of detail of imagery on each arm was astonishing and almost real to Jesper. He then saw a small glimpse of the man's chest as he couldn't make out if the tattoo was of a star or a compass. He sat himself up on Klaus's chest as he grinned, he couldn't help put want Klaus to wake up, after all Klaus did promise to show him the workshop and everything, I mean could you blame him for being so eager to see everything that has changed. Jesper then leaned towards Klaus's face as he caress the man's face as he kissed him softly. Klaus soon opened his eyes slowly as he gave into the kiss softly, feeling Jesper's smile as they're lips intertwine with one another. As they both gently pulled away Klaus couldn't help but, stare at Jesper sitting on his chest with a pink flushed face. "I see your wide awake." Klaus stated as he stretched watching as Jesper got up and started picking up his clothes putting on his briefs and tight light colored pants on. "Well Klaus I'm just so thrilled to see everything after all you said you would give me a tour and everything since I'll be living with you." Jesper said gleefully putting on his white undershirt and then buttoning up his light sky blue postman shirt. Of course he had a just a bit of trouble at first putting the shirt on trying to get his wings through the wing holes with in his clothes but soon got it. Klaus couldn't deny that he the smaller man's new outfit was really cute compared to Jesper's old dark blue one that he always wore. This one showed more of Jesper's shape and the light blue colors really brought out his eyes. The gold trim and golden buttons really stook out and surprisingly matched well with Jesper's hair. Klaus grinned seeing Jesper's hat on the table, he soon picked it up looking at the little wings on it as it fluttered gently at his touch. He then stood up, towering over Jesper as he put his hat on the shorter man's head, smiling ever so lovingly. "Alright then Jesper, we'll leave when your ready." He announced as he started put his boots back on along with his big red coat. "I'm all ready! Just waiting for you slow poke." He affirmed as he was fluttering his wings with anticipation. "Well then let's go before you end up flying through the roof." Klaus jokingly said as Jesper followed him out. As they walked they headed towards the workshop. Klaus opened the door letting Jesper entered first, then following after him as he wrapped his arm around the man's shoulder to make sure he doesn't get carried away or lost. Jesper's face lit up seeing all the lights and toys flying around he couldn't believe how big the place was, it was humongous compared to the old one. Watching the large hairy creatures carrying large amounts of toys and tools. "Wow... It's enormous! How do even know where to start when you make the toys!" Jesper couldn't help but let his eyes wonder everywhere in the large building. "Well, I don't make toys anymore the yeti's do that. I just make blueprints and models of the toys so they can make them." He admitted as he watched Jesper flutter his wings now faster lifting him off the floor just a little. "You don't make toys anymore? Why?" Jesper questioned now on the ground looking at him with a slightly saddened look. "It's not that I don't want to , it's that there are a lot more children I deliver gifts to now. You see I delivery gifts to children around the entire world, in one night so its kind of hard for one man to make all those toys." He explained which he hoped Jesper would accept that answer. Luckily Jesper looked amazed now hearing this. "You deliver toys to the children around the world in ONE night! I don't believe it... That's amazing!" Jesper then again fluttered his wings in excitement slightly hovering above the ground. "That's right, I deliver all those toys in one night. It's nothing really you know, doing it every year." He bragged to Jesper seeing him smile. The yeti Phil just rolled his eyes, mumbling something in yetish. "I heard that Phil!" "What did he say?" Jesper asked. "Nothing... Nothing important! Let me show you the globe room. You'll love it." Klaus grabs his hand as he leads him. "What's in the globe room?" "You'll see my angel." He answered as he finally reached the room bring Jesper close to the Globe. "Wow... it's gorgeous... but why are there areas with lights and some without?" Jesper flew up just a bit higher so he can touch more of the globe. "Well you see, those lights are the children who believe. It's important that they believe if they don't we guardians don't exist and we disappear." Klaus explained looking at Jesper who was so amazed by it. "So if no one believes you just disappear? That is really upsetting for both the children and us." He looked at the globe with soft eyes as he gently touched the small bright little lights. "Yes it is. But we make sure they don't." As the room was now filled with silence Klaus decided to break the silence. "Why don't I show you my sleigh and the reindeer!" As he said that Jesper quickly looked at him lowering himself. "You have a sleigh and reindeer? Like before?" He questioned "Yeah but its even better. Because it can fly! That's right I have a flying sleigh with magically reindeer." "Well why didn't you say that sooner! I wanna see it!" He said as he did a little spin in the air. It was honestly amazing how he just knew how to use his wings but, Klaus didn't know if he figured it out or if it was just an instinct. It was a lot better than him freaking out over it so he'll take it. "Yep we'll see the sleigh now come on." Klaus lead the way as Jesper followed hovering over him. "I see your getting use to your wings." "Yeah I guess I am. I don't know how but, this is actually easier than I thought." "Well that's good. Oh we're almost there." He announced. As they finally reached their destination, the lights in the area lit up brightly showing the sleigh and reindeer all there. "So yeah, what do you thi-" Before he could finish Jesper flew past him swiftly heading right up to the reindeer with excitement. He was petting them and admiring how well built they were. "Wow! This is just wow!" Soon all the reindeer surrounded him, rubbing their heads against him softly with one of the licking him. "They remind me so much of the reindeer we used. Oh I miss them so much." He admitted continuing to pet them. "Well you are in luck because those are the original reindeer all of them." Klaus admitted seeing Jesper's face now light up and quickly came face to face with him. "No way! All of them! Oh my god this day just keeps getting better and better!" "I'm glad you feel that way." Klaus said now leaning against the cold wall watching how Jesper came down and allowed the reindeer to surround him and brush against him. That's when he had thought, 'if Jesper is a guardian, what will he do?'. He knew there had to be something, I mean all guardians had a specific job they did but what would he do? That's when it hit him! The one place he knew Jesper was good at and the one place that really needed someone to work at! "The mail room!" He yelled aloud echoing the room, as Jesper and the reindeer looked at him surprised. "What?" Jesper questioned. "You'll work in the mail room! You'll pick up letters and make sure they come back here so we can make the toys. Just like old times!" Klaus admitted rushing up to Jesper hugging him tightly as he spun him around. He knew this would work, he knew if anyone could handle mail and letters it would be Jesper. "Wait you have a personal mail room?" Jesper looked at him with disbelieve. "Yes I do and you'll do so much better the elves!" "The what?" "No time to explain! You'll see when we get there." Klaus again grabbed ahold of Jesper's arm rushing them to the mail room. "Slow down big guy! I can hardly keep up!" As Klaus rushed them he opened both doors which now showed the mail room all messed up with letters all over and disorganized. There were doves and golden like pigeons everywhere. The elves were trying to scare one of them away but it lead to the dove chasing after the poor little elf. Jesper looked around in disbelief that Klaus would allow this much of a disaster to happen in such an important room. The letters were the most important and he let these little elves who didn't what they were doing to run it. "I did not expect this much trouble, I'm being honest here." Klaus tried to explain himself but was stopped when Jesper gave him a glare. "How could you let this mess happen! These letters are the most important thing about Christmas and everything! I thought you were better than this." Jesper criticized as he went up to the desk seeing a pile of incorrectly done letters that were disorganized. Before he knew it a dove came up to him holding a stamp sheet in it's mouth. "Can I see that stamp sheet please?" He asked hoping it would drop it but he did not expect what happen after he asked. "Here you go, sir." The bird said to him. "thank you little bird that was nic- wait did you just speak to me?" Jesper now in pure shock hearing the bird speak to him. "I sure did! I mean we all speak don't we?" The bird chirped. Klaus was now confusingly staring at Jesper and the dove, he didn't know what was going on. "Klaus the dove just spoke to me. Am I going crazy or what?" "No, no, no must be that you just understand them like how I understand the yeti's. They must work for you I'm guessing." Klaus answered the best he could. Jesper then asked the dove if the bird and the others worked for him hoping the bird wouldn't take it as rude. "We sure do! What do you want us to do sir? The little dove said as the other birds were now on top the letter shelves looking down at the two. "Well um what is your name before I can think of something." "I'm Snowy." The little white dove said as Jesper giggled at how cute the name was. "That is such a cute name. Snowy. I'm Jesper by the way. I'm hoping to fix up this mail room cause someone doesn't know how important mail is!" He said looking at Klaus in the end as Klaus rubbed the back of his next. "Well all of us will sort out the letters for you, Jesper!" Snowy said as the other birds began sorting out the letters and putting everything where it should be. As Jesper watched he flew up along with the birds, helping them direct where the letters should go. He picked up a load of letters on the floor now throwing them up in the air and moving his hands gently in a glide motion as the letters rushed flew in the air in the right slots. Klaus stared in amazement at how much Jesper had done and fixed in only a few moments. It was astonishing how taking him to the mailroom and somehow he just knew and figured out what his powers were and what had to be done. He smiled seeing the now cleaned and organized room was done as the birds sat on the shelves like their job was done. Jesper lowered himself to the ground, now dusting himself off as he smirked at Klaus. "Guess you really needed me for this after all huh." "You have no idea.." Jesper laughed as he saw Klaus nervously smile back. "What would I do without you Jesper?" Klaus now gently lifting him up looking deep into his beautiful dark eyes with love. Jesper just laughed looking back at him playing with his beard hair. "Well, I'm here now and I'm never leaving you." Jesper spoke as they smiled at each other. Hopefully nothing bad could ruin this. Who knows what could happen. Next Chapter Glimpse: Pitch comes back wanting revenge and finds out about Jesper, he ends up finding the new guardian attractive and tries to flirt with him on one of Jesper's night pick ups (for letters) and Jesper gets kind of uncomfortable along with jealous Klaus and the guardians finding pitch has returned more powerful. AKA Jesper doesn't know about Pitch so he is very confused in the next chapter.


End file.
